


inexorable

by massconvulsionz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, snape’s daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massconvulsionz/pseuds/massconvulsionz
Summary: in·ex·o·ra·ble/ˌinˈeksərəb(ə)l/adjectiveimpossible to stop or prevent.
Relationships: OC/Draco Malfoy





	1. Chapter 1

It was a brisk winter evening, the wind was whistling in Amaranth's ears as she sat with her legs criss–crossed on the cold dirt by herself as she watched a boy with short, dusty blond hair play on the swing set. After a few minutes of contemplating, she decided to get up and approach him. 

"Hi!" Amaranth walked up to the swing set and greeted the blonde. 

The boy noticed Amaranth and dragged his feet on the ground until he slowed down. Once his swing came to a full stop, he looked to her with a curious smile. "Hello." 

The boy's eyes scanned over her body. Her hair was rather long and dyed platinum white, her jet black roots barely showing. Her eyes were a sharp emerald green, so bright they looked as if they were almost glowing. She had a polish nose, a long face, and extremely pale skin. Straight across her right cheek sat a visible scar. 

"I'm Amaranth," the icy blonde smiled. "What's your name?" 

"Hi Amaranth! I'm Cedric," the boy smiled again, his teeth showing. He had cool gray eyes; but still gorgeous. His skin was pale, only slightly darker than Amaranth's. He also had a long face, but not as long as Amaranth's, as his jaw was more triangular than hers. 

Amaranth smiled up at Cedric, her eyes slightly squinting. "Hi Cedric!" 

The icy blonde's eyes gazed over Cedric's tie. "Nice tie!... What's that?" She pointed to the hufflepuff crest. 

"Oh, it's— umm, the um— uhh— uh symbo— mascot for my s—school, yeah," Cedric stuttered out the first thing he could think of, not knowing if she was a muggle or not. 

"Oh, that's cool! What school do you go to?" Amaranth asked enthusiastically. 

"Oh, erm... Hogwarts. You've probably never heard of it, it's not very close by." 

"Oh, I actually have!" Amaranth smiled widely and nodded. 

"Really? How do you know of it?" 

"My father works there as a teacher, but he's home for Christmas break." 

"Oh really? Who's your father, then?" Cedric asked, smirking. At first, he didn't believe her, but his eyes widened once he heard her answer. 

"Severus Snape."


	2. .dementors.

-  
Wednesday  
-  
September 1st, 1993  
-  
11:39 AM   
-

It was a sunny September morning. The weather was a little chilly, but it was comfortably warm inside the train. 

I sat in my compartment alone, although I didn't mind the absence of company. I'd rather read my Defense Of Dark Arts textbook considering I've caught up with all my textbooks except this one. I had to admit, it was hard to focus with all the loud talking around me. I continued to read and flip pages for a few more minutes until I heard a soft voice speak. 

"Excuse me, may we sit here?" 

I looked up to see a pale girl with light blond hair, blue eyes, and a kind smile accompanied by a slightly taller boy with chocolate brown hair and green eyes, who shyly smiled at me once I looked at him. 

"Go ahead," I smiled as the two filled up the seats parallel to me. "I'm Amaranth Fraener." 

"Nice to meet you, Amaranth. I love your name, I'm Luna Lovegood," the blonde smiled. 

"Thank you," I returned the smile. 

"I'm Neville Longbottom. I reckon you're a new student?" The brunette introduces himself. 

"Uh, yeah. My father didn't want me going, although he gave me his old textbooks and notes from when he was a student to study a few months ago so I would be completely caught up with the class, maybe even a little ahead." 

"Oh, your father went to Hogwarts? What was his name?" Neville asked. 

"Oh, erm—" 

"Wuh–huh–ho, what do we have here? Is this seat taken?" 

I looked up and to my left to see a lanky blond boy. He had blue–grey eyes and a shit eating grin. 

"All yours," I replied as the blonde slid into the seat next to me. 

"Thanks. I couldn't help but to overhear you telling these... blood traitors... that you're new around here. I thought it would be only the right thing to do to introduce myself. The name's Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy. What's your name, gorgeous?" 

[Blood traitors?] 

I blushed uncontrollably at his compliment. "Uhh, yeah I'm new... I'm Amaranth... Amaranth Fraener." I smiled shyly and flicked my eyes over to Luna and Neville for a second. Neville looked annoyed whilst Luna sat there, patiently waiting for Draco to leave. 

"What a lovely name, Amaranth Fraener. It makes sense that such a beautiful girl would have a name as striking as that. Say, would you want me to be your guide at Hogwarts, seeming that I [am] one of the... superiors here." 

"Uhh... Yeah, sure," I smiled, not wanting to be rude by declining his offer. I shot Neville and Luna a concerned look, and Neville returned it. 

"Yes? Great! See you around, Fraener," Draco smiled. I watched as he got up. Right before he walked away, his eyes met with Neville's. The brunette looked to be fairly uncomfortable. 

"What's the long face for, Longbottom?" Draco chuckled. 

"N–n–nothing," Neville stuttered out. He didn't dare make eye contact with Draco, or even to look up. 

"Alright then. Farewell, Fraener, Lovegood," Draco shrugged and walked off. Before he turns to leave, I caught a glimpse of the smirk that was newly plastered onto his face. 

I turned to Neville and Luna with a confused look, "He seems to be quite the character... what's he on about?" 

"Malfoy, He's a dirty little Slytherin who thinks he's better than everyone else just because he's a pureblood," Neville muttered.

"Pureblood?"

Neville stared at me for a moment with a confused look across his face.

"Uh, yeah, erm— pureblood. It means you're born into a family with no trace of muggles. Theres also halfblood and... mud— m— muggle–borns. Half blood means you're born into a family with one muggle parent whether its your grandparent or actual parent, and one witch/wizard for the other. A muggle-born is someone who, well, is born with muggle parents. Some purebloods, and even some half-bloods have no decency and call them mudbloods, which is considered a slur. It's the worst thing you can call a muggle-born," Neville explained.

I nodded in response as Neville asked me, "Whats your blood purity?".

"Halfblood..?" I answered, still confused on how this blood purity thing worked. 

[Or on why it matters.]

"So... What are your parents like?" Neville queried, tilting his head.

"Oh— erm, well uh, my mum and dad are both... halfbloods, they met at Hogwarts, though I don't remember much about my mum considering she left me and my dad when I was extremely young. so, yeah, what about your parents, Neville?" I answered.

"Uhh, I live with my grandma actually, because my parents passed away when I was young. Or at least close to that." Neville's expression suddenly changed from a bright one to a rather dismal one. 

I glanced at him, both confused and concerned. 

["Or at least close to that"? What's that even supposed to mean?]

Neville glanced up at me for just a moment and mumbled, "I'll... Tell you later."

"Okay... And what about you, Luna?" I queried, turning my attention to the girl who was already looking over at me. 

"My mum died when I was nine, she was a great witch. She tragically passed when one of her experiments went terribly wrong. I do miss her dearly, but I don't worry about it. I live with my father now," Luna replied, a melancholy expression painted her face. 

"I'm sorry about that, Luna," I sympathetically smiled, sending her my sympathy.

"No it's alright, thank you," she sends me a smile and gazed out the window.

All of a sudden, the train came to a halt. 

I suddenly felt a slight breeze. My first instinct is to look out the window to see what was happening, but the glass was presently frosted over. 

I shivered and looked over to Neville and Luna for some of explanation, but after half a second my eyes darted up to the lights that started to flicker before going out. 

"What's going on?" 

Neville looked over to Luna, looking confused as well. Luna looked at Neville before shifting her eyes towards me. "I... I don't know." This was the first time I saw Luna without her smile. 

I saw something out of the corner of my eye and looked to my left. I saw a ghastly looking creature coming towards us. 

I wanted so badly to ask Neville and Luna what the hell that thing was, but something told me I shouldn't dare open my mouth. 

Once the creature passed our compartment, I whispered to Luna, "What on Earth is that thing?" 

"Shh!" Neville hushed me. 

After a few more moments, the lights returned and people started talking again. 

"One of you, [please], tell me what in Merlin's beard that was," I demanded. 

"Dementors. They can suck your soul right out of your mouth... Although I don't know why they were here...." Neville explained, talking in a low volume. 

"I... You know what, I'm just gonna finish this chapter of my textbook."


End file.
